Hirannor
Hirannor is a Human nation in Isdones, founded a millenia ago. It is a powerful nation, though it pales in comparison to the nations of Delos and Mashit. Hirannor maintains a long-standing alliance with nearby Balfor. Life and Society Life in Hirannor is more deadly than one might think. Brigands, goblins, and dangerous animals roam the vast plains, endangering anyone who travels outside the cities. Inside the cities, however, there is relative safety to be found. The cities are well guarded and benefit from a common code of laws. Robbers do roam the streets at night, but well-funded city guards make sure that they stay out of the more well-to-do neighbourhoods. There are less of a difference between the classes than in more southern countries, as the Waelingan legacy shared by most inhabitants teaches that all free men are equal. Though women are expected to marry and have children, few men dares to scoff at those women who refuses to be tied down that way. Hirannorean shield maidens are every bit as tough as their northern sisters. Slavery has been banned for centuries, but indentured servants are still a common sight. The law insists that they be treated fairly, however. The people of Hirannor have few luxuries, but they consider good Balforean pipeweed to be a necessity as much as a sturdy horse and a sharp sword. (see Kings of Hirannor) Major Geographical Features Dragonspine River The longest and wildest river in Isdones, the Dragonspine River forms the southern border of Hirannor. Dragon Spires The Dragon Spires form the eastern border of Hirannor. Two passes - the Blackfire Pass to the north and the Dragon Pass to the south - cuts through the Dragon Spires, enabling access to the region of Alayte, which lies beyond. The High Elf fortress-city of Ardolath lies hidden somewhere within the Dragon Spires. Small garrisons guard each pass from intruders from the east, though few enemies dare to pass through the passes in fear of the Elven guardians. There are numerous Goblin tribes in the Dragon Spires, though they tend to keep to the northern and southern ends of the mountains out of fear of the Elves. Greenwood Forest Greenwood Forest lies at the spot where the Greenwood River absorbs the Apple Stream. It is home to an enclave of High Elves, who occasionally trades with the inhabitants of nearby Archenbury. Greenwood River Running from the Moon Hills and south, the Greenwood River forms the western border of Hirannor. Moon Hills The Moon Hills are the common name for the hills from which the Greenwood River and the Moon River springs. Covered in vibrant green grass and Silverleave Trees, the Moon Hills were long the burial grounds of Hirannorean kings. Though that practice have now been abandoned, old tombs can still be found in the hills. A few Goblin tribes live in the Moon Hills, but they rarely bother travellers. Northern Peaks The Northern Peaks forms the northern boundary of Hirannor. It is wild country, inhabitated by numerous Orc and Goblin tribes and wild animals. Important Sites Archenbury A large city near Greenwood Forest, Archenbury handles most of the trade between Hirannor and Kernapis. It also enjoys sporadic trade with the High Elf enclave in Greenwood Forest. Chislmont Keep A large fortress to the north-east, Chislmont Keep guards the approach to the High Moor and northern Alayte. It is home to 2,000 light infantrymen and 1,000 archers, and is commanded by Lord Garrick Erwigic, a seasoned veteran. Dragonseye Keep A large fortress to the north-east, Dragonseye Keep guards the approach to Alayte]. It is home to 2,000 light infantrymen and 1,000 archers, and is commanded by Lord Wynnstan Wynic, a seasoned veteran. Dragon's Bluff A mining town near the spring of the Dragonspine River, Dragon's Bluff is responsible for much of the iron and other metals that flow into Hirannor. The mines outside the town are occasionally overrun by Orcs or brigands, who hold the mines for a few weeks before being driven off by the city guards. Dragonsrest A small merchant town on the north-eastern border to Alayte, Dragonsrest began as an inn called the Dragons Rest. In time, several weary adventurers settled there, and when the caravans began arriving from Mashit, the town grew. Today, it is a walled town that caters to merchants and travellers alike. The crown maintains a small garrison, but the city has its own city watch for dealing with troublemakers. The Dragons Rest Inn still stands, but is now a large hostel, with nearly fourty rooms and a spacious stable for horses and wagons. Journey's Rest The town known as Journey's Rest began as a crossroads used by caravans. An industrious merchant saw an opportunity, bought up the land surrounding the crossroads, and founded a small town dedicated to catering to the caravans. Today, it is a popular stop for caravans, as the town supports legalized gambling and prostitution, and has inns in every price-range. Midpoint The capital of Hirannor, Midpoint is less glamourous than one would expect from a capital. Surrounded by a sturdy stone wall, the city contains numerous stone buildings, such as the Kings Manor and the Royal Courts. Most of the buildings in the city, however, are made of logs and clay in the Waelingan tradition. Pegir's Gate This town began as a fortress, and though it has prospered from the trade passing through, it is still primarily a fortress city. The garrison at Pegir's Gate is responsible for keeping the southern part of Hirannor safe - a job that is harder than one might expect. As a result, the garrison commander, Captain Randwulf Longaxe, often hires adventurers to patrol an area for a few weeks. If the adventurers succeed, the Captain has saved men for other duties, and if they fail he has saved men from certain death. Pegir's Gate is also a focal point for the sheep farmers of the south, and controls most of the wool trade going to and from Kernapis and Delos. Riverbend A small fishing town, Riverbend also serves as a border guard and trading hub, connecting Hirannor with Balfor via a ferry service across the Greenwood River. Silvermoon Like most Hirannorean cities, Silvermoon lives off the caravans that passes through Hirannor. The city is unique in that some 20% of its inhabitants are half-elves, the result of unions between humans and Elves. History Hirannor was founded in 1,300 AI by the warlord Brand Eadgaric, first High King of Hirannor. Army The army of Balfor consists of 2,000 heavy cavalry in the employ of the King, as well as 25,000 light infantrymen and 10,000 archers. The army is part-time in times of peace, but full-time when war is brewing. Category:Nations (Elatha)